Compact multimedia disks such as CDs and DVDs containing multimedia (e.g., songs, movies, software) are still available for purchase form retail stores. Nowadays, patrons purchasing these compact disks may only have a CD/DVD player (typically located in their car if a CD) to process information on the multimedia disks (hereinafter both referred to as “CD”). A growing number of everyday consumers do not have a CD reader associated with a personal computer (let alone a personal computer) that can retrieve and process digital files obtained optically from CDs for digital rights management processing (i.e., for authenticating that rights to access/use media are valid and providing access to/use of the media after authentication).
What the present inventors believe is needed is an alternate and novel way to obtain files associated with a CD purchase by using a serial number or optical tags (e.g., bar codes, QR codes) imprinted on purchased CDs that can be scanned in order to access, process and enjoy, without a computer-based CD reader or player, the digital files associated with the media also contained on the purchased CD, and bearing a single-use license to the patron once purchased, that are stored on a remote server of a vendor (e.g., iTunes store, Google Play Store) that sells, licenses and manages copyrighted multimedia.